


Low expectations, high rewards.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You need to do something, Greg. All this pining can't be healthy.”“What do you suggest, John? Go up there and seduce Sherlock with my sexy hip movements? Give me a break!”---Greg leaves the club early, Sherlock goes after him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to write Sherlock and Greg younger and imagine what would happen. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**\-- Low expectations, high rewards. --**

“You need to stop looking at them as if you're planning their murders. Greg? Greg!”

Greg startled by the punch on his forearm, eyes landing on his friend and seeing the sad look in those blue eyes.

“Agr, don't start again!”He looked away, eyes firmly on his beer in front of him but even then he could see Sherlock out of the corner of his eyes. Dancing, laughing, having a good time. John patted his shoulder, bringing his head closer so he didn't have to yell in Greg's ear.

“You need to do something, Greg. All this pining can't be healthy.”

“What do you suggest, John? Go up there and seduce Sherlock with my sexy hip movements? Give me a break!” Greg shook his head, angry with his friend and himself. He should have never told John about his feelings for Sherlock. Now every time they went out somewhere John nagged at him to do something.

What could he even do?

“You're not the most unattractive man in the world, Greg. Besides, that Sebastian is a moron. I don't understand why Sherlock is even with him.”

_That makes two of us._ Greg took another swing of his beer, feeling the music pound inside his chest as he turned his head to the dancefloor again. It was absurd, Sherlock with this Sebastian fellow. Okay, maybe the guy was attractive if you liked the six-pack, 'I go to the gym everyday' sort of guy but besides that, there wasn't anything special about him. Sebastian Moran was rude and arrogant, not caring about anyone but himself. Unlike Greg, Sebastian came from money so he didn't have to worry about it and could spend his college years getting drunk and getting laid.

It made Greg's stomach turn, seeing them dance together, Sebastian's hands all over Sherlock, practically sucking his face off for everyone to see. Greg hadn't asked but he was fairly sure that they weren't exclusive, though Sebastian clung to Sherlock like glue whenever Greg was around. He still didn't see Sebastian as the monogamous type and he hated how Sebastian treated Sherlock like he treated everyone else.

_Can't he see that Sherlock is special?_

“Greg.” John nudged him but suddenly he was dead tired and fed up. He gulped down the last of his beer, turning his head away from the dancefloor, the images already burned on his retina. He'd tortured himself enough for one night.

“Sorry, John. I- 'm not the best company right now. Say goodnight to Sherlock for me.” Greg got up, giving his friend a tiny smile and John was about to say something before he changed his mind, just given Greg a nod of his head.

A flash of light made him look up and he couldn't suppress an irritating growl when he saw Sebastian and Sherlock pose for a photo. That was another thing he hated about the man, his constant need to share stuff with the world. The first time he'd met Sebastian the man had asked for his WIFI code, just making himself at home in Greg's flat like he'd owned the place. He'd felt like a caveman when it came out that Greg didn't have any social media accounts, only using the internet for his schoolwork and to watch a movie now and then.

“ _What are you? 40? Everyone has social media these days!”_

“ _Sebastian.”_

Sherlock had called out, a hint of irritation in his voice and Sebastian's eyes had gone up and down Greg's body, really taking him in and looking at him like Greg was from another planet. After that, he avoided the man as much as possible. Which wasn't easy cause it seemed like he was glued to Sherlock, always there, calling him baby and darling. Given Greg a known look before he kissed Sherlock. Sebastian had been in the picture for about three months and since then Greg had talked to Sherlock alone maybe 4 times.

“Sorry, excuse me,” Greg grumbled, making his way out of the club and onto the street. Breathing in the fresh air and looking up at the sky. He'd known it would be a bad idea to come tonight but saying no to Sherlock had always been difficult.

“ _Come on Lestrade! It's been ages since we've gone out. I hardly ever see you.”_ Sherlock had pouted, placing a hand on Greg's arm and Greg had agreed, already feeling miserable as Sherlock beamed up at him. It's not that he hated going out, being with friends and a few beers were actually nice from time to time. He just wasn't the club going type, the loud music making his ears hurt, stomach in knots because of the pounding music. The smell of so many people together made him feel a little uneasy but at least John and Sally had been there too.

“Come dance with me, Lestrade. I love this song!”Sherlock had taken his hand, trying to get him to the dancefloor but Greg had panicked. There wasn't anything more he wanted to do than dance with Sherlock but compared to him, he looked like a dying whale. Not that he couldn't dance, he just felt uncomfortable in such a large group. A group where most of the men were shirtless and ripped, grinding against each other, just screaming sex.

Sally had saved him, offering to dance with Sherlock and luckily for him, the man had agreed, taking her to the middle of the dance floor and showing off his lean and gorgeous body.

_Idiot._

Greg cursed himself, pulling out a cigarette and taking a deep drag, letting the nicotine settle into his body. He'd always had complicated feelings for Sherlock, being amused by the man's mind and knowledge, surprised by his actual kindness and how he didn't mind helping people if they really wanted to get better. He'd felt an instant attraction to Sherlock the moment John introduced them but he also knew the guy was way out of his league. But with his 209,44 pounds in his 1,8 meters tall body, Greg wasn't exactly slim. He tried his best to keep his weight in check but late nights at his student job and long days in class made it hard to eat healthily and exercise regularly.

He started walking, inhaling the last of his cigarette before tossing it away, berating himself for once again giving in. His mind was spinning with thoughts about Sherlock, Sebastian, his student job and the paper he had to deliver by Wednesday that he didn't notice someone calling his name till the person was right next to him, grabbing him by the elbow.

_Fuck._

Of course, Sherlock would come after him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**\--Chapter 2--**

“Lestrade! Wow, has the music made you deaf? I called 3 times already.” Sherlock stood in front of him, a tiny frown between his brows and Greg's heart sunk. Sherlock's hair was even more of a mess than usual, curls sticking out from all sides as those sharp eyes took him in.

“You've been smoking. I thought you quite.” Sherlock tilted his head, a glimmer in his eyes and Greg shrugged a shoulder, not able to keep his eyes on Sherlock for too long. He had a nice blush on his face from dancing, a drop of sweat running down his neck and the urge to lick it off was strong.

“Why are you leaving already? We've barely had time to talk and catch up.”

“Not the best place for talking, Sherlock. Besides, I have an early start in the morning and-”

“John said you were free tomorrow.” Sherlock cut him off, the frown on his forehead going deeper and Greg inwardly cursed.

_Dammit, John!_

“I have a big paper to finish and I need to catch up on some of my other classes. Night, Sherlock, I'll see you later.” Greg stepped around him but of course, it didn't work. He'd only taken three steps when Sherlock stopped him again, his grip firmer this time, eyes lasering Greg down and he could feel his heart skip a beat as Sherlock tilted his head.

“I thought the paper wasn't till Wednesday? And what classes could you possibly need to catch up on? Is there something going on? Do you need my help?”

Greg wanted to cry when he saw the concern in Sherlock's eyes. It was another thing he liked about the man, beneath all the bravado and snark, he actually was a good guy, going out of his way to help his friends. Being it a late night study session or getting rid of irritation people by spilling their secrets, Sherlock always had your back.

Greg shook his head, freeing himself from Sherlock's grip and already feeling his skin burn where they'd touched. He took a step back, noticing how Sherlock instantly came forward and Greg felt glued to the pavement. Any minute now Sherlock would figure it out and then-

“Listen, Sherlock, you'd better go back inside. I'm sure Sebastian is looking for you and I-”

“Why are you doing this?” Sherlock stopped him, squinting his eyes as if trying to see into Greg's soul. “You're lying to me. It's all over your face. Why? What's going on?”

Sherlock grabbed him by the arms, face only inches away from Greg's and Greg blinked his eyes, feeling his face flame up as Sherlock took him in closely.

“Sherlock, you really need to go now.”

“No.” Sherlock shook his head, his grip only getting firmer and Greg looked at a point passed Sherlock's shoulder. He couldn't look the man in the eyes cause one look would be enough to have his secret exposed, all his feelings out in the open, waiting to be picked apart.

“Something is wrong. You didn't want to come tonight, I practically had to drag you out of your flat.”

“That's a bit overdra-”

“You didn't want to dance with me, though I know you love dancing. And now you're already leaving and it's not even 2 PM yet.”

Sherlock finished, eyes burning Greg's skin and he risked a glance, seeing the irritation on the man's face.

“Like I said,” Greg started, stepping away and out of Sherlock's hold. “I have an early start tomorrow. Besides, you looked busy and I didn't want to-”

_Break up your foreplay with Sebastian._

Greg swallowed, putting his hands in his pocket as he started walking. He only gained another two steps when Sherlock was at his side again, this time a hint of anger mixed with the irritation in his eyes.

“Why are you avoiding me?!”

“I haven't avoided you.”

“Yes.” Sherlock placed a hand on Greg's chest to stop him from leaving and the warmth of it when all over his body. “Yes, you have. Not just tonight. It has been going on for a few weeks now. Why? What have I done wrong?”

“Nothing, Sherlock!” Greg's voice caught the attention of some people leaving the club, looking at them with curiosity and Greg let out a breath, calming himself down and removing Sherlock's hand from his body.

“You've done nothing wrong. It's just been busy with classes and my job. I swear, we're fine. Can you now just let me-”

“It's not fine.” Sherlock's voice was hard, his expression grim and Greg's stomach turned when he noticed the hurt in the man's eyes. “Something is off and I don't understand why. Ever since I introduced you to Sebastian you've been-”

_Stop._

Sherlock stopped speaking and Greg could pinpoint the exact moment where he figured it out. His eyes went wider with realization, mouth beginning to fall open and Greg felt sick as he just stood there, too terrified to move, to speak, to breathe. This was it, the moment he'd lose Sherlock forever and his heart fell down towards his stomach, his world turned upside down as Sherlock kept silent, blinking his eyes rapidly, seemingly lost for words.

_He's horrified._

Greg flinched, gooseflesh forming on his skin and he turned his head away, not able to take in Sherlock's horror any longer. He tried to breathe, needing the fresh air to clear his mind, but it felt like he was drowning and he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

“ _Can't we just be friends?”_

“Greg,” He startled when Sherlock's hand was placed on his shoulder but he couldn't open his eyes and meet the man's gaze. The softness in Sherlock's voice was crushing him and it hurt to breathe as Sherlock spoke again.

“Greg, please. Look at me. Talk to me. You mean you- Greg?”

He gathered up his courage, stepping away so Sherlock's hand dropped from his shoulder and he looked up, meeting Sherlock's blue-green eyes. He'd always known somewhere deep down that his feelings for the man were stupid but seeing the shock on his face know made him realize what an idiot he really was. He took another step back, Sherlock reaching out a hand to him but Greg shook his head.

“Greg, I didn't-” Sherlock's voice was a whisper, full with emotions Greg didn't want to figure out but before the man could say anything more they were both startled by a cheery voice. A voice Greg hated with every fiber of his being but now welcomed like the last drop of water in a heated desert.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**\--chapter3--**

“There you are!”

Greg's insides went cold as Sebastian came into view, rounding up on him and wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist, pressing a kiss on the man's cheek.

“I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing out here? It's freezing.” Sebastian smiled, letting go of Sherlock and standing next to him, grabbing his hand. Greg still hadn't found his voice, eyes glued to Sherlock and Sebastian's joined hands and he ignored Sherlock's pleading gaze, putting his hands in his pockets again.

“Look who liked my photo!” Sebastian pulled out his phone with his free hand and Greg had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. For a 23-year-old, Sebastian was too focused on celebrities, spending a lot of hours following various actors feeds and commenting on almost every update.

“It's the one with the plushie I found in France. He totally adores it!” Greg could see Sherlock squinting his eyes at the screen for a brief moment, mouth turned down. He nodded his head as Sebastian talked but it didn't seem to reach the man, his eyes again focused on Greg.

“That's nice, Seb. Listen, can you just give us a second? Lestrade and I-”

“Actually,” Greg cut in, feeling like a bastard for doing it but he couldn't face talking to Sherlock alone. The shock on the man's face was burned in his memories for eternity and he couldn't add an 'I really like you, but not in that sort of way' moment to it. At least not tonight.

_Maybe I should have gotten drunk? Help erase this horrible night._

“I have an early start tomorrow and it really is getting cold out here. You should both go back inside and have fun.” Greg plastered a smile on his face, seeing the displeasure in Sherlock's eyes but he kept looking at Sebastian, who had finally pocketed away his phone. “I have a paper to finish and we really don't have to discuss this further.”

He risked a glance at Sherlock, seeing the man open his mouth.

“Lestrade. This can't wait.”

“Come on doll. Give the poor fellow a break! I'm sure whatever study crises he has can wait till Monday. Right, Greg?!”

Sebastian hit his shoulder, a bright smile on his face and Greg wanted to punch it away. Instead, he nodded, ignoring Sherlock' burning gaze and stepping around the couple.

“Ta, it can wait. Nice seeing you Sebastian. Goodnight, Sherlock.” He nodded once, then turn his back on the man he had a huge crush on, ignoring Sherlock's calls. His heart was racing inside his chest, hands sweating as the whole moment went on loop before his eyes. Sherlock's wide eyes, his open mouth, the softness in his voice, the gentle way he was going to let Greg down. His stomach acted up, thinking about a world were Sherlock wasn't in it and as soon as he closed the door of his tiny flat the tears fell. Not able to fight them any longer.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**\--chapter4--**

“What's going on between you and Sherlock?” Sally raised an eyebrow, crossing her legs over each other as she took a bite of her sandwich. Greg opened his mouth to speak but Sally shook her head before he had even said anything.

“Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. He's been in bad mood all week!”

“Really?” Greg bites his lip as Sally gave him a look, taking a sip from her bottle of water. It was a new thing she was trying, cutting down on fizzy drinks for a month, only drinking water and tea. Greg didn't know if it was helping, Sally was a bit short tempered lately and she rolled her eyes at him now as he mumbled an 'Everything's fine'.

“Really? Everything's just fine?” Sally asked, taking another bite of her sandwich and Greg felt his face warm up. It had been a week since he'd last seen Sherlock but that didn't mean he hadn't heard from him. The man had texted him every single day since then, asking to meet and talk but Greg had brushed it off. At least he had a bit of an excuse, his workload was getting brutal with tests and papers coming up, but now Sally was giving him a disappointing look and he took a sip of his coffee.

“If everything is fine, then why has he asked me to ask you to please stop 'acting like an idiot and talk about it'. Whatever it is.” Sally ate the last of her sandwich, leaning forward to pat Greg's hand. “What happened Greg? Sherlock is acting even more of a nuisance than usual. It came this close,” Sally held her thumb and pointer finger a few centimeters apart.” This close for Miss Adler to throw him out of class yesterday. I mean, I've never seen him like this before. Moody and rude. Every time he and Sebastian see each other they get into an argument and Sherlock looks ready to kill somebody.”

Greg's heart skipped a beat when Sally stopped speaking, little flares of hope shooting off inside his heart, quickly followed by guilt for being happy with the news that Sherlock and Sebastian were fighting.

“Greg?” Sally patted his hand again and Greg looked up at her, seeing the concern and curiosity in her brown eyes. He swallowed, his lunch feeling like sandpaper in his mouth and ran a hand through his hair.

“I. He-” Greg sighed, again feeling miserable as he thought about what had happened. The look on Sherlock's face, the disbelief in his eyes. He'd made a huge mess of it all and nothing he said could fix it. Sherlock had read Greg's true feelings right of his face, avoiding the man now was just postponing the inevitable.

 _But then why does he want to talk to you?_ The tiny voice inside his head whispered to him again and again, Greg didn't have an answer. Didn't want to have an answer. He looked at Sally again who was waiting patiently and blurted it out.

“I'm in love with Sherlock.”

Sally's face didn't change and Greg frowned, repeating his statement again, gobsmacked when she just rolled her eyes at him.

“You- you know? Did Sherlock say something?” Greg's heart skipped a beat as he thought about the possibility, wondering how the man would bring the news. Would he be able to keep a straight face? Or would he have a good laugh? Rolling his eyes in the way he did, making a comment about how stupid Greg was?

“Sherlock didn't have to say anything.” Sally's voice brought him back, seeing the small, kind smile on her face. “I know you, Greg. Sherlock is just your type. But, what's so bad about it?” Sally uncrossed her legs, taking another sip of water and Greg gathered his courage to say the next part of his confession.

“I'm in love with Sherlock. And he knows.” He couldn't look at Sally then, keeping his eyes on the table, counting the breadcrumbs on it.

“I see.”

“This is bad, Sally.” Greg looked up, not sure how to react to her calm demeanor. Didn't she realize how screwed up this all was?

“I'm in love with Sherlock and he's dating someone else. Even if he wasn't,” Greg got up, needing to move. “Even if he wasn't, I'm not his type. We've been friends for so long, Sally! This is going to change everything and the idea of not having Sherlock in my life, it's- it's-”

“So instead, you decide to ignore him? How is that helping?”

“I'm not ignoring him.”

Sally gave him a look, eyebrow raised and Greg sighed, sitting back down on the chair.

“What if he- What if he hates me, Sally?”

“If he hated you, he wouldn't want to see you, Greg. And it's not like it's such a big deal, the man is gay, after all.” Sally smiled but Greg still didn't feel any relief. He was about to say something when he got interrupted by the sound of an incoming text message and his heart plummeted down as he read the name on the screen.

SHERLOCK

Stop being an idiot and talk to me. SH

“Guess it's about time you answer the man,” Sally whispered, collecting the remnants of their lunch and dumping it in the bin. “You can't keep hiding. It's not fair to either of you.” Sally wrapped her arms around Greg, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Besides, I'm pretty sure he's standing outside your door.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sally is a good friend ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**\--chapter5--**

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

The word was on repeat in his head as Sherlock stepped into his flat and sat down on the same chair Sally had been sitting on just a moment before. Sally had given him a stern look before she turned to Sherlock, whispering something in his ear before leaving and since then Greg hadn't been able to think.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

It should have eased some of his worries about Sherlock hating him, the man was in his flat after all, had even taken off his coat and draped it over his chair before sitting down. And he was sitting there like he had all the time in the world, legs crossed over each other as his eyes went over the space before stopping on Greg.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He was still holding the doorknob in his hands, feeling how sweaty his palm was and for a second he seriously debated just opening the door and leaving this flat, this situation. He just didn't know what to say, what to do. He'd been avoiding the man ever since that night, seeing the shocked expression on Sherlock's face every time he closed his eyes and now he was here!

“Stop.”

Greg jolted out of his stumper by Sherlock's stern voice, seeing the raised eyebrow and the hint of displeasure when his green/blue eyes went from Greg to the door and back. He finally let go of the nob, rubbing his hand on his jeans before walking towards his kitchen, closer to Sherlock. His heart was beating like mad and Greg was sure Sherlock could hear it, bouncing off the walls as he closed the distance and sat down opposite the man, focusing on a leftover crumb of bread on the table.

“Greg.”

Sherlock's warm hand was on his and Greg blinked, noticing the contrast between Sherlock's pale skin and his sun-kissed hand. Even in summer, the man didn't color much, something Greg had always found funny. He didn't think it was funny now. Seeing the contrast made something in his stomach flip and he closed his eyes for a moment when Sherlock squeezed his hand, asking Greg's attention.

“Why- Why are you here?”

He finally looked up, seeing the frown begin between the man's eyes and his brain registered that Sherlock wasn't looking at him with disgust or anger. He was still touching Greg's hand and Greg looked at it again, liking how Sherlock's pale skin came out against the purple of his shirt. It was a powerful contrast and Greg swallowed, noticing how the buttons seemed ready to burst.

“You didn't answer any of my texts. Or calls.” Sherlock answered, removing his hand and Greg already missed the simple contact, feeling like the table was an ocean between them. “I left you 5 messages, Lestrade.”

“I. I couldn't-”

_Hear your rejection. Couldn't stand the idea of losing you._

He can't finish the sentence, knowing it's a bad excuse for being a coward. It's not Sherlock's fault that he has these feelings for the man. Feelings he's been denying to himself for a long time. So long, he almost believed he could live his life like this, watching from the sidelines, being close but always out of reach. Then Sebastian Moran came into Sherlock's life and Greg knew he wasn't strong enough.

“Why didn't you answer me?” Sherlock asks, frown going deeper as Greg let's out a half arse attempt at a laugh, pulling a face when the man looks at him in total confusion.

“Come on, Sherlock! Why do you think?” Greg says, looking down at the crumb of bread on the table when Sherlock doesn't answer, the silence falling down on his shoulders.

It stays silent for what feels like a lifetime and then Greg can't take it anymore, lifting up his head and speaking without really thinking about it.

“Why wouldn't I want to see you, Sherlock? Maybe it's because your my best friend and you're together with that bastard of a Moran? Maybe it's because, every time the arsehole kisses you, he knows it's breaking my soul? Maybe because seeing you, I realize I don't stand a chance with you and admitting my feelings for you means I won't have you in my life anymore? Maybe it's because, when you did found out about my feelings, you looked at me like you were in a horror movie? Or maybe, just maybe I want to have some dignity left and not break down when you finally tell me you'd like to be 'just friends'!”

Greg's panting by the time he's done, his face flushed and body ready to burst as he's standing opposite Sherlock. His hands shake and he makes them into fists to hide it but not fast enough for Sherlock to not see. Everything in this moment has stopped, he can't detect a single thing other than Sherlock sitting in front of him, looking gorgeous in his purple shirt, a curl falling before his eyes as he blinks his eyes rapidly, opening and closing his mouth a few times, seemingly lost for words.

“I just,” Greg sighs, suddenly feeling drained and miserable, eyes starting to act up when Sherlock meets his gaze. “ Please, leave.”

“I don't.”

“What?” Greg frowns, not able to figure out Sherlock's expression as the man looks up at him, hands placed on the table, his back straight.

“I don't want to be 'just friends'. Sherlock pulls a face at the end of his sentence, looking at Greg as if trying to see through him, rolling his eyes when Greg just stares at him, feeling like a child not knowing the answer to an obvious question.

“You're right,” Sherlock starts, an apologetic smile on his face. “My reaction wasn't the best one but it wasn't because I thought I'd fallen into some horror movie. Greg,” Sherlock stands up, rounding the table to get to Greg's side and he can't help but turn his body to face the man. He feels a jolt of electricity when Sherlock takes his hand firmly, interlacing their fingers and suddenly he feels sweaty all over.

“I just never imagined-” Sherlock stops, biting his lower lip and Greg can just suppress a moan.

“What are you saying, Sherlock?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Sherlock asks, taking Greg's other hand in his, stepping so close their noses almost touch and Greg's afraid to breathe, sure that when he does he'll wake up and it will all have been a dream.

Sherlock gives a smile, shaking his head fondly before closing the distance and kissing him and this time Greg can't suppress his moan, getting lost in the kiss and the feeling of Sherlock's tongue against his.

“Wait,” Greg pants, using one hand to push at Sherlock's shoulder, seeing the beginning blush on the man's cheeks.

“What about Moran? I- I can't do this if- if it's just a –“

_One time thing._

“We broke up.” Sherlock squeezes his hand, nodding his head when Greg frowns before shrugging a shoulder. “After I figured out you- well, I realized I'd been just wasting time. I- I only want you, Greg. Can you forgive me for not realizing it sooner?”

“I don't know,” Greg whispers, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he brings up his hand to stroke Sherlock's cheek, leaning closer to rub their noses together. “Maybe if you kiss me again?”

“Is that part of the healing process?” Sherlock asks, delight and want in his voice as Greg nods, closing the distance and claiming Sherlock's mouth.

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Hope you enjoyed it, I really liked writing it. 
> 
> If anyone has any university AU ideas, don't be afraid to tell me.


End file.
